Sed
by istharneko
Summary: Comenzaba a darse cuenta que él no haría caso, que se había convertido en una bestia sedienta de sangre y que ya no sería nunca más su primo. Spoilers 614-615. NejiHina
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **Naruto ni sus personajes son míos.

**Nota:** Esta es una idea que se me ocurrió al pensar en Neji como vampiro pero a raíz de los hechos de los dos últimos capítulos del manga, ha ido tomando forma y se ha convertido en esta historia. Espero que la disfrutéis tanto como yo escribiéndola. A pesar de que estoy escribiendo otro fanfic aparte de este, me ha sido imposible retenerlo más en mi mente. Disfrutádlo. Un gran saludo de Esther.

**Atención: Spoilers del 614-615**. Tripas y algo de sangre.

**Sed**

Despertó de súbito en total oscuridad. Débil, exhausto y con la mente nublada, tardó en empezar, no a distinguir pero sí a tantear con sus dedos dónde se encontraba. Madera. Era algo de ese material. Alzó las manos para tocar el techo, que era muy bajo y encontró más de lo mismo. Dio un golpe con todas sus fuerzas y para su sorpresa, rompió una parte de la madera y enseguida una avalancha de tierra cubrió por completo su cara. Como pudo, apartó la tierra y subió poco a poco por ella, hasta tocar tierra firme.

Cuando salió, con los búhos ululando desde los árboles y la noche oscura y fría, el olor a tierra fresca entró en sus fosas nasales como maná. Miró hacia abajo, al agujero que al parecer había sido su tumba desde su muerte en el campo de batalla. ¿Un ataúd? Aquello era raro, dado que en su familia era costumbre incinerar los cuerpos de los muertos. Rozó la lápida con los dedos. Era de mármol, fría y blanca como los ojos de todos los Hyuuga. Leyó la dedicatoria y una sonrisa se formó en sus labios:

"_Neji Hyuuga, gran amigo, sobrino, primo y compañero. Siempre te recordaremos, con orgullo, como aquel que dio la vida por la casa principal"._

Quizá, y sólo quizá, era demasiado cursi para su gusto pero seguía siendo bonito. Distinguió, en la lejanía, el monumento a los caídos, entre los que seguramente estaba él mismo. Se acercó y leyó, esperando no encontrar el nombre de _ella_ entre los demás. Suspiró, aliviado, no reconociéndolo en ningún ideograma. El recuerdo que tenía de antes de despertar allí había sido el de _ella_ llorando por él. El acto suicida de protegerla le había costado la vida, sin embargo, no se arrepentía ni por un instante de sus acciones. Había muerto con una sonrisa en el rostro. Sí, _muerto_. En ese momento debería estar muerto y no de pie en el cementerio. Además, él quería estar muerto. Tenía motivos de sobra para desearlo.

Se alejó del monumento caminando hacia atrás y giró, para encontrarse de frente con unos ojos, blancos y brillantes, que le miraban, taladrándole. Durante un instante, sintió como una voz femenina, proveniente de esos ojos le transmitía un mensaje:

_"Veo que ya has despertado. Bienvenido de nuevo". _

Tan rápido como aparecieron, aquellos ojos se fueron, dejando al chico totalmente desconcertado. Miró en todas direcciones, sin distinguir nada. Su mente nublada y el cansancio le habían jugado una mala pasada. Seguro. Sacudió la cabeza y se relamió el interior de la boca, dándose cuenta por primera vez que tenía muchísima sed.

* * *

Se lanzó a beber de la primera fuente que vio, llenando su boca y su estómago, pero no... el agua no le aliviaba. Se pasó la mano por la cabeza, intentando pensar en algo. Moría de sed. Quizá era una consecuencia del tiempo que llevaba enterrado o de su _"resurrección", _cuya explicación aún no tenía cabida en su mente. A lo lejos, un perro olisqueaba en un cubo de basura, buscando comida. Neji lo miró fijamente y el animal levantó la cabeza en su dirección, echó las orejas hacia atrás, tensionó sus extremidades y gruñó. Sin embargo, después de unos instantes, removió su rabo alegremente, caminando en su dirección. El chico se arrodilló y lo acarició. La suave textura de su pelaje le hizo recordar de nuevo el sentido del tacto y el calor que emanaba que en su interior se encontraba todo lo que conformaba a un ser vivo: músculos, órganos, sangre... el solo pensamiento, la sola visión de aquel líquido turbio y rojizo hizo que sus pupilas se dilataran de puro placer y se relamió los labios, activando su _byakugan_ sin poder evitarlo. Dándose cuenta de a dónde se dirigían sus pensamientos sacudió la cabeza, asustado.

Seguía teniendo sed, cada vez más. Una sed terrible, cada vez más molesta. Siguió acariciando al perro, intentando ignorar el temblor excitado en su cuerpo y el hormigueo incesante en su boca. Su _byakugan_ luchaba por activarse, como si él no pudiera controlarlo y aquellos pensamientos obscenos e impuros adueñarse de su mente. Intentó, en vano, resistirse. El hormigueo en su boca se hizo insoportable y en un momento dado, fue substituido por un agudo escozor a la altura de los caninos que le devolvió por unos segundos a la cordura. No luchó mucho más. Su _byakugan, ahora activo,_ lograba descubrirle todas y cada una de las venas y arterias de aquel ser vivo y aquel hecho era insoportable para él. Oh, ansiaba clavar sus dientes en él y alimentarse de su sangre hasta extinguir de él toda vida.

—Lo siento —murmuró, apoyando la cabeza sobre el lomo del animal. Su voz era como gruñido animalesco.

Sus dientes se clavaron en el desgraciado perro, que antes siquiera de poder soltar un ladrido de protesta o sentir dolor, ya tenía el cuello roto.

* * *

Se alejó corriendo del centro de la ciudad, sin ser consciente de por dónde iba. Paró de súbito y se miró las manos manchadas de sangre. Abrió muchos los ojos. Por todos sus antepasados... ¿Qué había hecho con el pobre perro?, ¿en qué se había convertido? Levantó la vista: la casa Hyuuga, en todo su esplendor, se encontraba ante sus ojos. Había llegado allí sin ni siquiera pensarlo; sin embargo, aquel sitio era donde realmente quería ir. Saltó la cerca y entró, rápido, sin que ningún guardia de la puerta principal advirtiese su presencia.

Mientras caminaba por el jardín, el aroma de las rosas y los jazmines se adentró en sus fosas nasales como nunca antes lo había hecho estando vivo. ¿Por qué nunca reparó en ellas como lo hacía ahora?, ¿por qué muerto se sentía más vivo que en vida? Rodeó la casa y se encontró con su ventana, entreabierta a pesar de la fría noche. Se acercó y miró, con cuidado: la cabeza de su prima reposaba sobre su almohada, su cabello se esparcía sobre las sábanas y su abdomen subía y bajaba con tranquilidad. No podía ver su rostro, ya que estaba vuelta hacia la pared. De un salto, se encaramó al alféizar de la ventana y se sentó sobre éste, admirando su larga cabellera negra, su descanso... Por unos instantes, olvidó al perro, las vísceras, la sangre y se relajó. Ella era un remanso de calma. De paz infinita.

* * *

Hinata se desperezó y miró por la ventana, entreabierta, recibiendo el rocío en su rostro. Una vez más, como cada mañana, la fugaz visión de su primo entrenando llegó a su vista. Sintió un pinchazo donde se suponía que se hallaba su corazón. Con decepción, comprendió que era un espejismo. Él estaba muerto y enterrado. Dejó que los pensamientos se alejaran de su mente y bajó la vista, distinguiendo unas huellas sanguinolentas en el alféizar. Las examinó. Parecían proceder de unas manos que se hubiesen apoyado allí para saltar. Un escalofrío recorrió su espinazo. Aseguró bien la ventana y comenzó a vestirse.

Más tarde, cuando iba de camino al campo de entrenamiento, distinguió a lo lejos una cabeza rubia acompañada de algunas más: Naruto Uzumaki. Lo saludó con la mano, regalándole una sonrisa. Recordó, sonrojada, cómo había cambiado su relación en la guerra. De ignorarla o ser simplemente una compañera más, pasó a formar parte de su "círculo". Toda aquella sucesión de emociones y sentimientos tras la muerte de su primo la había hecho pensar que podría pasar el resto de su vida junto a la persona que amaba. Ella tomando el rostro de Naruto con sus manos y entregándole su mensaje de valor, ambos tomados de la mano y luchando juntos... Pero ahora ni siquiera sabía lo que sentía ni qué podía hacer para remediarlo. Sentía un vacío en su interior, como si hubiese perdido algo que no recuperaría y ese algo podía hacerla llorar durante horas por la noche. Y lo peor: sentía que el sacrificio de Neji había sido en vano.

Disipó sus pensamientos al ver a sus dos compañeros de equipo en un banco sentados, lejos del campo de entrenamiento. Puso su mejor sonrisa y corrió hacia ellos.

—Hola, chicos. Esperaba encontraros en el campo de entrenamiento.

La significativa mirada de Kiba borró toda sonrisa de su rostro. Su amigo estaba sentado en el banco con el cuerpo echado hacia delante; tenía los ojos hundidos y las ojeras se remarcaban bajo éstos, dándole un aire poco usual a su personalidad alegre y extrovertida. A un lado del camino, Akamaru gemía, desconsolado. Shino estaba de pie, inexpresivo.

—¿Q-Qué ha pasado? —preguntó la chica, temblando ligeramente. Kiba tardó en responder pero cuando lo hizo, su voz era desgarradora.

—Uno de nuestros perros... —confesó, intentando contener las lágrimas—. Fue asesinado anoche; lo destriparon.

Hinata ahogó una exclamación de horror y su boca se frunció con disgusto. ¿Quién podría haber hecho algo así? Al recordar la devastadora muerte de su primo hacía apenas un mes, los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas.

—Lo siento mucho, Kiba —dijo, apesadumbrada—. ¿Q-Quién ha sido?

Achacó el deplorable estado de su amigo a que ni siquiera había empezado a superar las perdidas del mes anterior, y ahora esto... Todos sus compañeros habían perdido algo en aquella guerra, habían cambiado y ella se incluía. Shino se adelantó a su amigo, que parecía que no podía contener más sus lágrimas, y contestó con su habitual tono calmado.

—Sospechan de un animal salvaje, quizá un oso.

—P-Pero si aquí no hay osos, ¿no? —comentó Hinata. En la villa, cualquier problema que amenazara la seguridad de los civiles era resuelto en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

A pesar de todo, Hinata no dejó de recordar la huella con sangre en su ventana y se preguntó si ambas cosas estarían relacionadas.

—Ese es el caso: que no tiene por qué haberlos. Así que debemos pensar en otras posibilidades.

* * *

La tierra húmeda era reconfortante. Yacer en ella, enterrarse era tan acogedor como acostarse en una cama de suaves y cálidas sábanas. Al principio no había osado adentrarse de nuevo en su tumba, pero al ver que el amanecer hería su vista, no tuvo otra opción. Había dormido pero no sabía cuánto. Las horas pasaban sin que él las pudiera contar, interminables, como un sueño eterno, apacible y oscuro. Salió al aire fresco otra vez. La luna, reluciente, iluminaba el cementerio, haciendo brillar las lápidas. Cerró los ojos, la paz invadiendo su ser pero la "sed" llegó de nuevo para dilapidar su cordura.

Furioso consigo mismo por esa necesidad, echó a correr. El aire atizó su rostro mientras corría sin rumbo fijo pero sabiendo bien dónde le llevarían sus pies. Cuando finalmente paró, instantes después, estaba de nuevo frente a la casa Hyuuga, al igual que la noche anterior, colándose entre sus muros y recorriendo rápida y ágilmente el camino a la ventana de su prima, que aquella noche estaba cerrada a cal y canto. La admiró tras el cristal: sus suaves pestañas, su nariz fina y pequeña y sus labios

—Hinata-sama —la llamó, con voz armoniosa y escalofriante. El chico no era consciente de su tono, que apenas era audible pero llegaba como un mensaje mental.

_"Hinata-sama"..._

La chica ni siquiera abrió los ojos. Sonámbula, salió de la cama y avanzó hacia la ventana, descorriendo los postigos y abriendo el cristal. Se quedó quieta un momento. Neji introdujo su mano a través de la ventana para tocar su rostro y sentir su cálida piel.

—Acérquese, Hinata-sama.

Los ojos de la joven, velados por el sueño, empezaron a tomar conciencia de lo que la rodeaba. Una mano suave y fría acariciaba su mejilla; era agradable pero un temor insondable la recorría. El instinto de preservación la quería hacer correr pero por otro lado, algo más fuerte la obligaba a quedarse. Entonces el hechizo se rompió y pudo abrir sus ojos, encontrándose con lo que nunca creyó posible. Debía huir, alejarse, pero... ¿por qué hacerlo? Aquello no podía ser más que un sueño.

—Neji-ni-san… —tomó su rostro con las dos manos, rezando para que no se marchara-. N-No puedo creer que estés aquí... Debe ser un sueño.

Lo rodeó con sus brazos y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Había anhelado tanto su contacto... había deseado tanto verle en sueños y poder abrazarle de nuevo... Él cerró los ojos, disfrutando del aroma de su cabello, de su piel y de lo que había bajo ésta. Las venas de su byakugan sobresalieron en sus sienes y alrededor de sus ojos y notó, otra vez, la sangre circulando en un cuerpo vivo. Sus ganas y su excitación aumentaron. Oh, la sed, la maldita sed. Necesitaba su sangre. Se aferró a su cuerpo por la cintura, elevándola del suelo de la habitación como si no pesara nada. Sus labios llegaron a su cuello y lo besaron y después su lengua lamió cada centímetro de la piel que recubría aquello que tanto ansiaba. Hinata gimió, sorprendida y confundida.

—Neji-ni-san... ¿Q-Qué haces?

Intentó apartarle, pero sus brazos parecían de hierro forjado alrededor de su cintura. Le miró entonces y a la luz de la luna, reparó en su apariencia: piel pálida como la de un cadáver, el _byakugan_ activado y sus caninos... ¡Dios mío! Los tenía tan afilados como cuchillos. Gritó aterrorizada al oírle murmurar en su oído:

—Hinata-sama, tengo tanta sed...

**¿Continuará?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Nota: **¡Hola! Os dejo un nuevo capítulo de esta historia. Agradezco vuestros reviews un montón. Por cierto, espero que hayáis tenido un gran fin de año. Saludos ^-^

**2**

El aire fresco la despertó y miró a su alrededor, viendo que el cielo aún estaba oscuro y que aquello no era su cama, sino el jardín. Recuerdos anteriores llegaron a ella pero debía tratarse de un mal sueño y el aparecer allí una crisis de sonambulismo. Había soñado con su primo, Neji, que venía a atacarla transformado en un monstruo de caninos afilados. Era casi lo único que recordaba. ¿Quizá es que su fantasma venía a reclamarle por no estar aprovechando la _"oportunidad"_ que él le dio al morir? Bufó. Ni su muerte ni sus palabras finales habían sido una _oportunidad_ para nada. Echó la vista al jardín: algunos rosales estaban destrozados y sus pétalos rojos se extendían por aquella parte del jardín, como grandes gotas de sangre. Un escalofrío la recorrió de arriba a abajo al acordarse de los dedos marcados en el alféizar de la ventana y decidió que lo mejor sería entrar otra vez al cuarto y abrigarse. Suspiró: ya iba siendo hora de una visita al cementerio.

* * *

Aquella tarde, tras el entrenamiento, caminó al cementerio. El día estaba llegando a su fin y el sol se escondía entre las nubes, dándoles un suave color salmón. En cuanto llegó al lugar, sacó un poco de incienso de su bolsa y lo encendió, colocándolo sobre la lápida de su primo.

—Lo siento, Neji, sé que no te he venido a ver mucho estos últimos días. Estarás pensando que no te aprecio lo suficiente pero sí que lo hago —habló a la lápida y lágrimas de dolor asomaron a sus ojos—. P-pero es que ya no puedo venir a verte fingiendo que no pasa nada. Sin sentirme culpable.

Se sentó sobre el suelo y apoyó la espalda en la lápida, como si se apoyara en él, como cuando eran demasiado pequeños para sentir rencor u odio. Las lágrimas se desbordaron ahora por sus mejillas, silenciosas y su dedo índice hacía círculos en la tierra.

—Siento como si algo me faltara, como si nada fuese a ser lo mismo jamás —hablaba con un tono poco audible—. Nunca volveremos a entrenar juntos, nunca podré volver a verte… Mi corazón late tan poco a poco… que siento que no viviré mucho más. Y lo he comprendido... Te echo tanto de menos, Neji-ni-san.

Cambió de posición y apoyó una mejilla en el mármol, sollozando fuertemente, sin importarle que alguien pudiera verla. Quería que el tiempo volviera atrás, poder verle otra vez, tocarle, saber que estaba allí con ella y que no se marcharía jamás. Lloró hasta que no le quedaron más lágrimas que derramar y, totalmente agotada, se quedó dormida.

* * *

Despertó, mas no abrió los ojos, acordándose de todo lo que había pasado antes de su descanso: después de huir despavorido del lugar donde pensaba atacar a su prima y tras dejarla inconsciente en el jardín, Neji terminó con la vida de otro animal: esta vez una pequeña cría de ciervo que corría por los bosques propiedad del clan Hyuuga. Después, pasó gran parte de la noche rondando de un lado a otro, explorando cada rincón, tratando de ignorar a sus sentidos, cada uno más desarrollado que el otro, pero fracasando. Después volvió a su tumba y durmió, enterrado en la tierra fresca y ahora estaba despierto pero no era hora aún de levantarse.

Sus sentidos reaccionaron al sentir a alguien encima de su tumba. Era ella. Le hablaba, ignorando que él la escuchaba, no como un espíritu, sino como un ser enterrado bajo tierra, _vivo_, a pocos centímetros bajo ella. Le bastaría estirar sus brazos para alcanzar su mano pero esperó pacientemente. Escaló nuevamente al anochecer y allí la encontró, sumida en el sueño. Se arrodilló junto a ella y, con delicadeza para no despertarla, la levantó en sus brazos.

* * *

Corrió más rápido que nunca y la casa Hyuuga volvió a aparecer ante sus ojos, como hacía tres noches venía sucediendo. Podía sentir cada sanguinolento latido del corazón de su prima en su propio cuerpo y el éxtasis le invadía pero sabía que debía controlarse. La noche anterior había bebido mucho y de alguna manera, había comprendido que aquello le servía como tope a sus instintos. Sin embargo, no sabía hasta cuando aguantaría. Después de adentrarse en la mansión y dejar a su prima sobre la cama, se recostó junto a ella y acarició su cabello, a riesgo de parecer algo atrevido. Bueno, a decir verdad, le importaba poco serlo ahora. Después de una vida sin poder tocarla, no iba a desperdiciar su _muerte_.

Cada hebra del cabello de su prima parecía seda en sus dedos. Recorrió su nariz y repasó sus labios con el pulgar, encontrándolos suaves. Aspiró su aroma y su cuerpo le pareció una fuente de calor inagotable, como el sol que no se apaga. En vida, ella había sido lo único por lo que luchar, lo único por lo que vivir. Cuando ella había demostrado amar a Naruto, sintió que poco a poco su papel iba siendo menos importante. Ella jamás repararía en el más que como un simple protector. Aún así, decidió seguir luchando por ella, cuidarla y finalmente morir por protegerla, sintiendo que él ya no hacía falta, que el único hombre que la podía cuidar era ese otro. Pero ahora que vivía de nuevo, todo cambiaba radicalmente.

La boca se le secó y la sed volvió a atenazarle justo cuando ella entreabría los ojos. La sintió temblar entre sus brazos y su corazón golpear en su pecho con violencia. Cubrió su boca con una mano, apretándola con suavidad para que su prima no gritara del susto. Hinata abrió sus pupilas del todo y le miró, ensimismada. Él retiró la mano y ella suspiró y tragó saliva. La luz de la luna que entraba por la ventana era suficiente para que ella viera con claridad de quién se trataba.

—Estoy en una sueño o pesadilla, ¿verdad? —preguntó, casi convencida de que se trataba de eso. Casi.

—Ayer no decía lo mismo —él sonrió, apenas curvando los labios. Acarició su mejilla, bajando por la curva de su mandíbula hasta llegar a su cuello.

Hinata suspiró, atreviéndose a subir sus manos hasta apenas rozar su rostro: el símbolo del bouke había desaparecido de su frente, su piel era más fina y pálida, parecida a la textura de una estatua de mármol pero al tacto resultaba suave como la seda. Recordó el "sueño" de la noche anterior y tuvo ganas de salir corriendo de inmediato. Retiró enseguida su manos, como si estarle tocando la quemase.

—Es-Estás congelado.

Aún teniéndolo allí, a su lado, no lo comprendía. Si no se trataba de un sueño, ¿cómo podía seguir vivo? En un instante, el byakugan de su primo se activó, dándole un aire aún más aterrador. Como no se lo esperaba, su corazón saltó asustado, pero cuando él se refugió en su pecho fue como si le retumbara en su interior.

—¿Q-qué te pasa? —preguntó, temblando ligeramente, rezando para que no fuera nada malo.

—Es esta sed —su voz se oía ahogada.

—¿S-sed? —preguntó, cada vez más asustada.

Neji se separó de su pecho, subiendo poco a poco por éste hasta llegar a la curva de su cuello, donde suspiró, haciendo el amago de hundir sus dientes en la piel. De su garganta salió un sonido gutural y animalesco que llenó a Hinata de pánico. Ésta trató de escapar pero, como la noche anterior, aquellos brazos eran de acero. Quiso gritar pero entonces él la cubrió con su peso y le tapó la boca.

—No le quiero hacer daño —comentó, bajando hasta su cuello y suspirando en él otra vez—, pero siento que no podré resistir mucho más esta sed.

Con cuidado, Hinata subió su mano hasta la que cubría su boca y la acarició con gentileza. Hizo un poco de fuerza para retirarla y él pareció comprender su mensaje, porque la quitó de su boca. Usó esa misma mano para acariciar de nuevo la piel de su rostro.

—Lamento hacerle esto, Hinata-sama.

Ella negó con la cabeza. Tenía la esperanza de que lo que le ocurría a su primo no era más que una enfermedad rara o que estaba trastornado después de levantarse de su ataúd en medio de la noche. Se negaba a pensar que él era un monstruo aunque, que siguiera vivo, era todo un misterio aún.

—¿T-tienes sed? Sólo necesitas beber agua o un poco de té —habló ella, inocente—. Todo irá bien después de eso.

Él rió, poniéndole a Hinata los nervios de punta. Una sonrisa oscura y torcida se pintó en sus labios.

—No. Ya lo he intentado. El agua no consigue aliviar mi sed —su sonrisa torcida se acentuó aún más—. Sólo hay un líquido que me satisface más que cualquier otro...

La chica recordó entonces al perro de los Inuzuka destrozado, las huellas sanguinolentas en su ventana... Sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente. ¿Lo que necesitaba Neji para beber era...?

* * *

El despacho estaba tan sólo iluminado con una lámpara de aceite. El más anciano de los Hyuuga escribía muy concentrado sobre un papel, apoyado en una mesita baja. De tanto en tanto, ojeaba unos libros bastante antiguos, que se caían a trozos. De repente, la llama de la lámpara comenzó a apagarse y la habitación a helarse. El anciano miró a todos lados, inquieto y cerró el libro.

—Hola, viejo.

La sangre pareció helársele. Miró hacia arriba y lo que vio le asustó tanto que su corazón galopó enloquecido en su pecho: una mujer de cabello oscuro como el ébano y mirada blanca le observaba. Su boca formaba una sonrisa de dientes blancos, perfectos y dos de ellos sobresalían de su boca, puntiagudos.

—Tú… ¡Tú! —exclamó, echándose hacia atrás—. ¡Aléjate de mí, demonio!

En un suspiro, la mujer se puso a su lado y le cogió del cuello del quimono, con un movimiento suave pero poderoso.

—¡Deberías estar muerta!

—A tí, que lo único que te importa es el clan, viejo desquiciado, nada te da derecho a opinar dónde debería estar —clavó las uñas de una mano en su hombro y le echó el aliento en la cara—: además, quién dice que no estoy muerta...

* * *

—¿Ma-mataste al perro de los Inuzuka, Neji-ni-san? —preguntó Hinata, temblando de pies a cabeza.

Le era imposible moverse. El rostro de su primo estaba a centímetros de ella y sus pupilas blancas resplandecían como los ojos de un felino en la noche. Cuando habló, volvió a hacerlo con el mismo tono ronco y, despacio, bajó de nuevo hasta su cuello. Hinata notó algo afilado rozándola pero no quiso saber de qué se trataba.

—Maté a un perro, sí, Hinata-sama...

—¿M-Me matarás a mí también? —preguntó, con un hilo de voz.

El chico no respondió y, poco a poco, aflojó la presión sobre su cuerpo. De repente, un grito agónico rozó el aire, esparciéndose por toda la casa Hyuuga. Hinata abrió mucho más los ojos y Neji se apartó de ella en menos de un parpadeo. Levantó la cabeza y olió el aire, percibiendo un olor fuerte desplazarse por la casa: mucha sangre fresca. Humana. Miró a su prima y ella le devolvió la mirada, dudando si levantarse sería una buena idea o no. Una mezcla de temor y curiosidad la invadía al pensar de dónde provenía el grito.

—No vaya —dijo, mirándola fijamente—. No será agradable.

—V-ven conmigo entonces —rogó ella, levantándose de la cama pero manteniendo la distancia—. Papá debe saber que estás aquí, debes quedarte con nosotros...

Ella miraba nerviosamente a la puerta; su mente luchaba entre quedarse allí e ir a ver qué ocurría. Neji se acercó a ella, luchando contra sus ansias de abrirle las venas mientras Hinata reculaba, presintiendo el peligro.

—Hay una sola cosa de la que no dudo ahora mismo: su padre ni nadie de esta familia debe saber que estoy vivo —dijo, como una resolución.

—¿P-por qué?

Él se tocó la frente, de donde el símbolo del bouke había desaparecido, y Hinata comprendió lo que él quería decir con ese gesto.

—Usted es la única que puede saber que yo sigo aquí.

Hinata asintió, notando como sus ojos se iban cubriendo de lágrimas. No sabía siquiera el porqué pero esstaba triste. Él no dijo nada pero su mano se perdió entre su cabello y después sus dedos acariciaron su mejilla. Ella cerró los ojos, dis frutando de su contacto. Cuando los abrió, la ventana estaba abierta y él se había marchado.

* * *

Neji Hyuuga caminó por el bosque, en completa soledad. Sus sentidos iban en busca de una nueva presa de la que alimentarse. Levantó la vista, disfrutado de la oscuridad de la noche y su olfato detectó de nuevo la sangre, disfrazando otra presencia. Poco a poco, distinguió una figura blanquecina caminando en su dirección. Paró y él la imitó. Tenía algo rojo en la mano, algo que olía a una sangre diferente a la de los animales que cazaba. _Sangre humana._ Su voz sonó dulce y hermosa al hablar:

—Acércate, te he traído un presente.

Él dudó, pero terminó por acercarse, atraído por aquello que ella llevaba en la mano. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, ella extendió la mano y él tomó lo que le daba: era un trozo de carne, como un puño, que él reconoció como un corazón humano. Enseguida, el ansia y la excitación invadieron su cuerpo. Observaba la sangre recubrir la superfície y salir de los vasos sanguíneos. La "sed", como él la llamaba, ansiaba aquella víscera.

—¿De quién...? —preguntó, conteniéndose. No podía separar la vista de él.

Ella sonrió, mostrando todos sus dientes manchados de sangre.

—De quien más odias —pronunció cada palabra como si la saboreara—. Es el corazón de tu abuelo, Neji.

**Continuará...**

Agradecimientos especiales a: **Azkaban, Zaol1996, Mitchel0420, Ari, Shiro, Cannan, Guest** y **Hyuuga Francine**.


	3. Chapter 3

**Nota: **Agradezco la aceptación que ha tenido este fic. Me encanta la experiencia de escribir una historia de vampiros y me alegra que lo estéis disfrutando. ¡Un gran saludo a todos!

**P.D:** Una cosa más: os recomiendo tres B.S.O para poneros mientras leéis este capítulo o cualquiera de los demás. Es opcional. Son algunas de las que yo he usado para escribir ^-^ (delante de los enlaces tenéis que poner youtube. com)

**1ª Hellraiser suite:** watch?v=y12ZoP2-EsU

**2ª Suite Dracula, prince of darkness:** watch?v=P6bHCBR_v9A

**3ª Bram Stoker's Dracula soundtrack:** watch?v=DU1kUX398yM

* * *

**3**

—Tómalo, Neji.

El corazón parecía latir entre sus dedos con un rojo intenso. Lo acercó a su boca, sediento, luchando contra el instinto de devorarlo allí mismo. Le sorprendía el siquiera pensar en hacer lo que ella decía, pero no parecía tan mala idea cuando la sed le embargaba y no había nada más a la vista para beber. Pero no podía hacerlo. El sólo pensar en lo que Hinata-sama diría o sentiría al saber que él… Se negaba a seguir manteniéndolo en sus manos así que, cerrando los ojos, lo tiró al suelo.

—Lo siento. No puedo.

Su abuelo... Por mucho que no le hubiese soportado en vida, por mucho que sintiera que él había sido el culpable de la muerte de su padre, no podía hacer algo como eso. La venganza hacía tiempo dejó de tener sentido para él. Abrió los ojos. La cara de la mujer frente a él era todo un poema. La decepción inundaba sus ojos. Se agachó a recoger la víscera y la miró con ansia. Sus caninos crecieron unos milímetros, hasta convertirse en dos cuchillas blancas y relucientes.

—¿Lo rechazas? —preguntó, sin mirarle, con los ojos puestos en el corazón—. No te entiendo.

—Le odiaba, pero no hasta el punto de querer arrancarle el corazón.

—Tú te lo pierdes.

Sin pensárselo mucho, la mujer lo mordió. Cerró los ojos, extasiada. Gotas de sangre caían por las comisuras de sus labios. Escurrió el corazón entre sus dedos, sorbiendo el poco líquido que aún quedaba y por último lo lanzó a un lado del camino. Volvió a mirar al chico.

—No voy a ofenderme porque hayas rechazado mi regalo —habló, acercándose a él y posando una mano en su hombro—, pero yo podría enseñarte tantas cosas ahora que eres como yo… sé que caminas perdido, sin saber qué hacer. Yo te comprendo, Neji, comprendo cada paso que das, la soledad que sientes ahora mismo... estás solo.

—No quiero matar a nadie, si eso es lo que quieres enseñarme —retiró la mano de su hombro de un manotazo y se dio la vuelta.

—Llegará un momento en que deberás hacerlo, en que los animales no serán suficiente para saciarte.

Neji abrió mucho los ojos al escuchar la última frase. No quería saber más, así que se dio la vuelta y desapareció entre las tinieblas de la noche.

* * *

El cadáver estaba envuelto en un charco de sangre, como un mar carmesí. Un agujero en su pecho fue lo único que pudo ver antes de que su padre la apartara y cerrara la puerta. Todos los Hyuuga iban y venían, llorando, gritando, haciendo parecer que el mundo se había vuelto loco. La aparente frialdad de su clan quedaba desmontada ante la muerte del más anciano de los Hyuuga. Hanabi lloraba a un lado, sentada con la cabeza apoyada en sus rodillas. Más tarde, se enteraría que ella descubrió el cadáver. Y ella... ella misma parecía tener un tapón en cada uno de sus oídos, que difuminaba todos los sonidos mientras la visión del cuerpo de su abuelo pasaba una y otra vez por su mente.

De repente, todo volvió a la normalidad y sintió sus lágrimas cayendo por sus mejillas, pero no eran de tristeza por la reciente muerte. Jamás guardó ningún aprecio por su abuelo. Aunque sonara fuerte, reconocía que a él siempre le había importado más el clan que las personas que lo formaban. La "superioridad" del _souke_ y la "inferioridad" del _bouke_ habían sido para él la ley del clan. Se sentía triste por pensar así, pero era justo. Tenía la vana esperanza de que con la muerte de su abuelo se terminaran las desigualdades en el clan pero, ¿no era demasiado idealista pensando así? Detrás de él venían varias decenas de consejeros más.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, Hinata caminaba bajo la luz del sol de la mañana mientras bostezaba sonoramente. Unas enormes ojeras estaban bajo sus ojos después de una noche en vela haciendo los preparativos fúnebres y algunas reuniones necesarias para dejar claras algunas cosas. La noticia de la muerte de su abuelo había corrido como la pólvora y cientos de ojos se clavaban en ella. Sin darse cuenta, se encontró ante el puesto de ramen y notó que cierta persona ya se encontraba allí:

—Hola, Hinata-chan —saludó Naruto con la boca llena.

—Ho-hola, Naruto-kun —Hinata se sonrojó un poco. Tenerlo cerca aún conseguía ponerla nerviosa.

Enseguida, la habitual sonrisa del chico cambió a una mirada de gravedad. Naruto había cambiado mucho desde la guerra, y aunque no había perdido su alegría y empeño, las pérdidas sufridas (entre ellas la de su "mejor" amigo, Sasuke Uchiha, que también se había implicado en la guerra) le habían hecho dejar atrás la adolescencia y se le veía más maduro. No por algo, pasar una guerra cambiaba a cualquiera.

—Siéntate, Hinata-chan —se giró a ella—. Me enteré de lo de tu abuelo, ¿cómo estás?

—Bi-bien —miró hacia un lado—. Es ley de vida, supongo.

Se sentó en el puesto de ramen, sonriendo un poco. Para el resto de aldeanos y ninjas (incluso para el actual hokage), la muerte de su abuelo había sido natural. Siendo un asunto interno del clan, era investigada por un cuerpo especial que sólo se utilizaba para este tipo de casos: asesinatos que no tenían una explicación coherente. Según lo que había podido oír a hurtadillas, tenía mordeduras en varios puntos de su cuerpo y estaba seco, sin sangre. Además, su corazón había sido arrancado de cuajo y lo más extraño: no se había visto a nadie entrar o salir de la casa. Eso se acercaba mucho al "algo" inexplicable por el que ese grupo era reunido. Hinata salió de sus pensamientos al oír la voz de Naruto de nuevo:

—Ya sé que no es el momento, pero tenemos que salir algún día, Hinata-chan —su propuesta fue inesperada. Naruto jugaba con sus palillos dentro del bol vacío, mirándola con una de sus sonrisas.

Apartó la mirada. Su corazón dio un salto y miró al suelo, aún más sonrojada que antes. ¿Él lo estaba diciendo en serio, quería salir con ella? Tragó saliva. No sabía cómo mirarle a la cara. Al final, reuniendo valor, levantó la vista y lo que vio la confundió: él estaba nervioso, bajaba la mirada y de repente parecía no querer mirarla. Recuperó la sonrisa en cuanto vio que ella le miraba pero a ella esa mirada se lo dijo todo. La claridad le atizó un puñetazo en el rostro y la angustia y las dudas que sufría desde que había sentido desde la muerte de su primo se incrementaron. Naruto no estaba de acuerdo con esa situación pero no se lo decía. No era sincero con ella.

—Na-naruto, tú... ¿lo dices p-por Neji-ni-san? —un nudo se formó en su garganta; tenía ganas de llorar—. P-por vuestra promesa, por lo que dijo...

—Cumpliré esa promesa, Hinata-chan —sonrió, tranquilizador pero eso no respondía a su pregunta. En su interior, aún guardaba una pequeña esperanza de que él la correspondiese.

—¿Pero es porque...? —calló a mitad de su pregunta. _"¿Es porque no quieres __incumplir esa promesa?"_

Naruto se quedó callado, como pensando. Hinata le miró, tragando saliva. ¿Él lo hacía por compromiso, por esa "promesa"? Estaba contrariada. Por un lado, estaba enamorada de Naruto y quería salir con él pero, ¿era ético que él renunciara a todo por ella sin sentir lo mismo? ¿No era muy egoísta pensar así? Y a parte de eso, una vez más, la pregunta que llevaba acompañándola desde hacía tiempo: ¿era de buena persona aprovecharse de una promesa hecha por una persona a las puertas de la muerte y otra que no tenía más opción que cumplirla? Y algo más aún: ¿sería lógico hacer algo como eso si Neji estaba vivo?

Alguien gritó su nombre y Naruto se dio la vuelta. Ella también. Era Sai, otro miembro del equipo siete.

—Lo siento, Hinata-chan, me tengo que ir. Nos vemos.

* * *

Corrió por las calles en dirección a la biblioteca, ya sin lágrimas en los ojos. Quería olvidarse de todo por un rato. Saludó y entró directamente a la sección paranormal. Buscó entre las estanterías cualquier libro que resultase interesante. _Ovnis, hombres lobo, zombies, chupacabras…_ _"Vampiros"_, leyó en el lomo de un libro. Ese también lo cogería. Se sentó en una mesa y ojeó todos los ejemplares. Deshechó el de hombres lobo y comenzó el de zombies, pero tampoco la convenció. Abrió el de vampiros y su lectura alejó muchas de sus dudas. Según lo que decía, eran criaturas no muertas que se alimentaban de sangre (no especificaba de qué tipo). Había algo anotado al margen de una página. Se dispuso a leerlo, pero alguien la interrumpió...

—¿Qué lees? —preguntó una voz y Hinata saltó de su silla por el susto. Se calmó al ver que se trataba de Sakura Haruno. Cerró el libro de golpe, avergonzada.

—P-pues…—dudó, escondiendo la portada del libro con sus manos, pero la otra chica fue más rápida.

—¿Vampiros?

—S-sí... ¿y tú?

—Compendio de medicina ninja —la chica sonrió, divertida, mostrando la portada del libro.

Sakura se sentó frente a ella y abrió su libro, concentrándose en la lectura. Pasaba las páginas, leyendo a toda velocidad cada información que encontraba. Hinata reunió valor para preguntarle algo que pensó que sólo ella, que estudiaba medicina, sabría:

—Sa-Sakura-san, estaba leyendo este libro y me preguntaba algo… —Hinata tragó saliva—. ¿Hay alguna enfermedad que le-levante a los muertos de sus tumbas? Es curiosidad —aclaró. Sakura se la quedó mirando extrañada y finalmente respondió, pensativa.

—Pues, que yo sepa, no.

—Gracias de todas maneras, Sakura-san.

Hinata se calló y paseó sus dedos por el índice del libro de vampiros, buscando la página perdida. Minutos más tarde, Sakura levantó la cabeza de su libro con una pregunta dibujada en su cara.

—¿Éstas escribiendo alguna clase de historia sobre vampiros, Hinata-chan?

La chica se tensó. ¿Podría usar aquella pregunta para decir una mentira piadosa? Sakura y cualquiera la trataría de loca si iba diciendo que su primo era un..._"vampiro"_ (aún le costaba decirlo). Además, no quería delatarle después de que había confiado en ella. Sin irse más por las ramas, pensó que la excusa de la historia era buena para poder preguntar sin que sospechasen.

—S-sí, eso mismo.

—Bueno, si vienes a la clínica un día, tendré algo de información. Si buscas causas médicas para el vampirismo, claro.

—Estaría muy agradecida, Sakura-san.

Abrió el libro otra vez y buscó la página donde alguien había apuntado una frase en lápiz. Leyó:

_"Las estacas y los crucifijos están pasados de moda y no funcionan contra los vampiros"._

* * *

La negrura ya cubría el cielo cuando salió de la biblioteca y el viento fuerte hacía presentir que una tormenta se avecinaba. Hinata se escondió en la chaqueta el fajo de papeles llenos de transcripciones de libros, informaciones interesantes que había encontrado acerca de los vampiros. Mientras caminaba, repasó todo lo que había apuntado: lo primero era que los vampiros salían sólo durante la noche porque la luz del sol los quemaba. Lo segundo: se alimentaban únicamente de sangre. Tercero: eran seres inmortales. Había muchas cosas más pero esas eran las tres más importantes, según ella. Se preguntó si Neji lo sabría y, en caso contrario, si podría decírselo aquella misma noche. Aún quedaba descubrir si lo que él sufría era una enfermedad pero de eso ya se encargaría Sakura. Había que pensar en todas las posibilidades. Pensando en sus cosas, se adentró en las calles más oscuras y entonces, la voz más hermosa que hubiera oído jamás resonó a su espalda, llenando el vacío de la noche.

—Disculpe, señorita, ¿podría indicarme el camino a la casa Hyuuga?

Se dio la vuelta: una hermosa mujer de cabello largo, liso y negro y ojos poseedores del byakugan la miraba. Llevaba una capa que cubría sus hombros y no dejaba ver el resto de sus ropas pero Hinata se sorprendió al ver que no llevaba zapatos. En su boca, cubierta de dientes blancos y perfectos, asomaban dos caninos un poco más largos de lo normal. Su tez pálida reflejaba la luz blanca de las farolas, creando en ella una visión espectral y difusa. El frío invadió el cuerpo de Hinata. Sin poder evitarlo, aquella mujer la ponía de los nervios y temía saber el por qué.

—¿Qu-quién es usted? —preguntó Hinata, respetuosa pero desconfiada—. ¿Usted es del clan Hyuuga? Jamás la había visto.

—Soy sólo una visitante pero sí, busco el hogar de los Hyuuga —acentuó más su sonrisa.

Hinata la acompañó durante un rato, a pasos rápidos y con todo su cuerpo tenso. Algún que otro escalofrío la recorría de vez en cuando. No tenía por qué estar intranquila, quizá era una mujer que había estado fuera del clan por algún tiempo. Estaba tan nerviosa que no se dio cuenta cuándo entraron en el bosque ni cuándo caminaron tanto como para no reconocer ningún camino a través del bosque. La chica paró y se giró hacia la mujer pero ésta había desaparecido. Tragó saliva, mirando a todos lados y cerró los ojos, tratando de pensar con claridad antes de entrar en pánico. Por dios, ¿no se suponía que los ninjas no temían a nada?

Un relámpago iluminó el bosque y una figura negra se insinuó entre los árboles pero desapareció al instante. Dio unos pasos atrás y el trueno hizo que su vello se erizara. Chilló aterrorizada cuando unas manos heladas tocaron su cuello y la agarraron del pelo, tirando de su cabeza hacia abajo. La voz de esa mujer sonó fantasmagórica a su oído:

—Hinata-chan, ¿es que ya no te acuerdas de mí? —su risa la congeló.

—¡Sé lo que eres! —chilló, en pánico.

Los fuertes brazos la lanzaron al suelo y ella aprovechó para levantarse y correr lo que le dieran sus piernas, sin mirar atrás. Mientras corría, sus ropas se rasgaron contra los árboles, que formaban negras sombras en el suelo y los arañazos asomaron en sus brazos y en su cara. El viento rugía contra el bosque y la lluvia comenzó a caer con desesperación sobre la tierra. A ella no le importaba nada. Siguió corriendo, como un animalillo asustado cuya vida depende únicamente de la velocidad que alcance. En su huida, un tocón la hizo tropezar y cayó al suelo con un sonoro quejido.

* * *

La mujer caminó pausadamente hacia la casa Hyuuga. Se sonrió a sí misma por su manera de educar. Los recién nacidos no comprendían la manera de pensar y actuar de los antiguos. Neji aprendería esa noche lo que era ser un no-muerto. Mataría. Bebería. Aprendería a sobrevivir. Tendría que comprender lo que era ser un vampiro a las malas y con quien más querí ó a la casa y se adentró por los pasillos hasta el comedor, donde sólo dos personas cenaban. Escuchó durante unos segundos la conversación que ambos mantenían:

—Hinata me va a oír en cuanto llegue —decía Hiashi Hyuuga a su hija menor.

—Papá, déjala, ella debe estar afectada aún por la muerte del abuelo —decía la niña, suspirando.

Sin darles tiempo a seguir su conversación, apareció ante ellos y se quedó de pie, mirándoles mientras aún no reaccionaban a su presencia. Miró como la cara de Hiashi Hyuuga cambiaba al reconocerla: sus ojos como dos platos y su mandíbula abriéndose exageradamente. La niña también parecía sorprendida.

—Papá, ¿quién es esta señora? —su hija, a su lado, estiró de sus ropas intentando llamar su atención.

—¿Madre? —preguntó Hiashi, con un hilo de voz.

* * *

Salió de la tierra húmeda. Llovía pero eso acrecentaba los olores y la sensación de que todo se salía de su control. No había quitado ninguna vida la noche anterior y tenía sed, tanta que no dudaría en acabar con cualquier animal que encontrase. Corrió hasta llegar al bosque y, sus sentidos, más vivos que nunca, lo mantuvieron en alerta: algo se removía en el corazón del bosque, asustado y frágil. Podía olerlo. La sangre, el miedo... No quería matar a ningún animal, pero la sed... la sed lo embargaba, le pedía a gritos ser saciada. Sus instintos lo dominaban, bullían dentro de él, totalmente irracionales, atados a su piel y queriendo ser liberados de una vez por todas.

**Continuará...**

Agradecimientos especiales a:** Okashira Janet, Ladyshinigami4, Isi-san, Sasuhinakushinata, Mitchel0420, Zaol1996, Maribelteka, Cannan, Ari, Shiro **y** Raina Siel.**


	4. Chapter 4

Nota: ¡Holas! siento haber tardado tanto pero ya se sabe: estudios, exámenes y más estudios y después no da tiempo de nada. Aquí os traigo actualización. Espero que os guste. Por cierto, a los que seguís Infieles, en unos días (espero sean pocos) llega otro nuevo capítulo. Ahora, sin más que decir, os deseo una buena lectura.

* * *

**4**

La tormenta asolaba el bosque con fuerza brutal. Bajo las ramas de un árbol, dos niños se resguardaban en una pequeña tienda de campaña con su entrada abierta, haciéndolos partícipes del espectáculo del exterior. La fogata que habían hecho se había apagado hacía rato.

—Shiro, ya te he dicho que esto no era buena idea —comentó un niño de apenas diez años; el miedo inundaba su voz—. Aquí no aparecerá nada, y menos con esta tormenta. Además, mis padres me reñirán.

—No seas miedoso, Akaru —decía otro chico más mayor—. Dicen que los monstruos aparecen en los bosques, ¿no? Eres casi un genin y aún le tienes miedo a los monstruos, ¿o qué?

El pequeño bufó sonoramente y apoyó la cabeza sobre las palmas de las manos mientras su amigo seguía concentrado en la tarea de escrutar la profundidad de la tormenta en busca de cualquier prueba. Repentinamente, una figura espectral pasó por delante de ellos y paró, volviendo la vista hacia ellos. Los miró con profundidad, sus pupilas repletas de un rojo sanguinolento. Los niños se quedaron petrificados, incapaces de moverse mientras ese ser se acercaba. De repente, giró la cabeza, como si otra cosa le hubiese llamado la atención y se alejó con la velocidad del viento, perdiéndose entre los árboles. Ambos chiquillos parecieorn despertar del trance en que se habían sumido y gritando, abandonaron la explanada al compás de un vendaval.

* * *

Se levantó del suelo a duras penas, dolorida y completamente empapada. Un dolor intenso en el brazo derecho la hizo soltar un gemido. Se quitó la chaqueta y examinó la extremidad: una astilla enorme se le había clavado en el antebrazo y la sangre no dejaba de manar por la herida. Ella sabía más bien poco de medicina ninja aparte de un par de técnicas de primeros auxilios, así que poco podía hacer, además, la herida estaba llena de pequeñas astillas imposibles de quitar en las condiciones en las que se hallaba. Suspiró con dolor al comprobar que no podía abrir y cerrar la mano con facilidad. Rompió la parte de abajo de la chaqueta para hacerse una improvisada venda, a pesar de que ésta estaba también empapadad y miró a su alrededor. El viento aún soplaba con fuerza, arrastrando pequeños troncos y hojas por el bosque y el agua azotaba la tierra con saña. Agradeció no estar tan asustada después de tan tremendo golpe.

Un nuevo relámpago iluminó el bosque, acompañado de un trueno segundos después y le pareció ver una sombra pasar rápidamente por su lado. ¿Sería esa mujer de nuevo? Se puso en tensión y activó su byakugan, dispuesta a atacar si así lo requisiera. Se dio la vuelta rápidamente por si ella estaba detrás suyo y un nuevo relámpago iluminó una figura conocida para ella cuya apariencia la aterró. Neji Hyuuga, su primo, la miraba con sus pupilas habitualmente blancas inyectadas en sangre, como si se tratase de dos lunas pálidas y rojas de las que no podía apartar la vista. "Corre" oyo a su mente, "¡Corre!" El retronar del trueno la despertó y, sin pensarlo más, sus piernas volaron a través del bosque.

* * *

Los ojos de Hiashi Hyuuga seguían fijos en la recién llegada, tanto que parecían querer salirse de las cuencas. Hanabi, al contrario, no podía dejar de preguntarse qué clase de broma macabra era esa. Aquella mujer no aparentaba más de veinte años. Estaba claro que no era su abuela.

—Mi querido hijo —se sentó en la punta de la mesa y con una sonrisa, preguntó—: ¿Me has echado de menos?

—Papá —rió Hanabi, sin poder contenerse más—. ¿No será una novia? Por dios, es demasiado joven para ser tu madre.

Dejó de hablar al observar mejor el estado de su padre, sin ninguna reacción a su comentario. Como catatónico. O su padre se había vuelto loco o aquello era lo más inusual que se había dado nunca en el clan Hyuuga.

—Calla, insolente —rezongó la mujer—. Más respeto a tu abuela.

—¿Así que era cierto? —su padre hablaba de una manera muy extraña—. Las historias que nos explicaba padre sobre tí… sobre tus antepasados.

—Sí, hijo mío —sonrió y acercó la mano hasta la de Hiashi, acariciándola. De repente. los ojos de la mujer se llenaron de ira en un instante y retiró la mano de la de su hijo, cerrándola en un puño—. Pero este clan me ha traicionado.

—¿Traicionado? —preguntó Hiashi, serio.

—¿Papá? No entiendo nada —habló de nuevo Hanabi. Su padre ni siquiera la miró, centrado como estaba en su progenitora.

—No es asunto tuyo, mocosa —contestó la mujer otra vez. El colmo para Hanabi, que la miró con los ojos entrecerrados de rabia—. Al menos no de momento.

—¿Y usted quién es para decirme lo que es o no mi asunto? —Hanabi explotó, levantándose de su sitio en el acto.

La mujer no contestó, ignorándola deliberadamente y limitándose a sonreír con todos sus blancos dientes en dirección a Hiashi.

* * *

Hinata corría sin mirar atrás. Sabía que él venía tras ella y que no tardaría en alcanzarla. Sentía su descomunal chakra envolviéndola, asustándola. Tropezó de nuevo, pero esta vez pudo seguir corriendo sin caerse pero no sirvió para nada. En cuestión de milésimas de segundo, Neji se puso delante, bloqueándole el camino. Neji no decía nada, únicamente la miraba con . Paró bruscamente, poniendose en guardia y se preparó para utilizar la técnica familiar.

—¡Juuken! —gritó.

Su primo esquivó con facilidad su ataque, poniéndose detrás suyo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos y cogiéndola de ambos brazos. Se resistió, lanzando patadas y puñetazos con toda la fuerza de la que era poseedora pero sin acertar ninguno ni conseguir escabullirse. Él, sin embargo, alzó su brazo herido y lo acercó a su boca, probando la sangre que se escurría por el dorso de su mano y llegando a su herida, donde sorbió cada gota que manaba. Lo notó avanzar una vez más, despacio, camino de su cuello.

—¡Neji, no! —gritó, horrorizada, manoteando desesperadamente.

Él sostuvo más fuerte sus brazos mientras lamía la curva entre su cuello y su hombro, produciéndole escalofríos. La mataría sin siquiera pestañear y si no la mataba… ¿acabaría convertida en algo como él? Comenzaba a darse cuenta que él no haría caso, que se había convertido en una bestia sedienta de sangre y que ya no sería nunca más su primo. Lágrimas asomaron a sus ojos y, sin poder hacer nada por evitarlo, notó sus afilados dientes hundirse en ella.

* * *

El enmascarado saltó de la copa de un árbol a otra con gran agilidad. Su máscara blanca, sin ningún tipo de decoración, refulgía aún con la oscuridad que reinaba en la tormenta. Paró en una de las copas y saltó silenciosamente por sus ramas hasta estar encima de la escena en que un hombre con la boca llena de rojo sostenía a una mujer. Aquella visión no le produjo sensación alguna. Había sido educado para no sentir y tenía una única misión: destruir el cadáver de Neji Hyuuga y con ello su Kekkei Genkai, y había dos únicos motivos para ello: que ese era el trabajo de un ANBU y que Neji Hyuuga ya estaba muerto y enterrado.

* * *

Los gritos en el comedor parecieron alertar a los habitantes de la casa, ya que, de repente, un gran número de miembros del clan Hyuuga aparecieron por todos lados, armados con instrumentos que Hanabi jamás había visto en esa casa. La niña dio gracias al cielo por tener ayuda justo en un momento como ese.

—Qué insulto. Que mi propio clan me traicione así…—hizo crecer sus uñas, pareciendo más garras que manos—. Todos merecéis un castigo, por osar atacarme.

Hiashi se levantó entonces, llevado por un impulso. Su cara tenía un gesto de gravedad.

—¡Madre, no les hagas daño! —la mujer sonrió entonces, devolviendo sus manos a su estado normal.

Su hijo suspiró con más calma.

—Quizá… quizá la vida de tu otra hija, Hinata, será suficiente para mí por ahora, dada la traición de este clan.

Hiashi pareció despertar de su ensueño al escucharla pronunciar el nombre de su hija mayor y en su cara se formó una mueca de terror. Hanabi no pudo contenerse de gritar.

—¿Qué le has hecho a mi hermana, bruja?, ¿dónde está?

La boca de la mujer se abrió, dejando ver sus dientes afilados como cuchillas y un horroroso grito animal de ira contenida salió de su garganta, resquebrajando los cuencos de cerámica en los que comían. Hanabi cayó de espaldas al suelo, temblando de miedo, al igual que el resto de presentes.

* * *

La sangre humana volvió a revivirle colores antes muertos, la noche parecía más clara y la blanca piel de su prima relucía en la noche. Sus sentidos, sus sentimientos, antes muertos, despertaban.

—Neji—ni—san… —oyó un quejido procedente de ella—. Por favor...

La miró y sintió un pinchazo de culpabilidad llenándole el cuerpo. Dejó a su prima en el suelo, confuso y molesto consigo mismo. Su primera reacción fue morderse la muñeca dejar que la sangre resbalase hasta la boca de la chica pero algo evitó que hiciera esto último.

—Neji Hyuuga —una voz fría e inexpresiva resonó en el bosque.

Neji se puso en guardia. Su aguda vista captó la figura de un hombre, su rostro cubierto por una máscara blanca sin dibujos, en cuyo centro se situaban dos puntos paralelos, negros y vacíos, haciendo de ojos. Lo reconoció al instante: ANBU.

—Para proteger a tu clan, no debe quedar rastro alguno de tu cadáver. Por eso, mi trabajo es destruirte.

* * *

Hanabi huía desesperadamente por los terrenos de los Hyuuga, sintiéndose perseguida. Debía avisar enseguida que había problemas. El Hokage los ayudaría e irían contra esa mujer, o lo que fuera. Prosiguió su carrera saltando de una rama a otra de los árboles. Pero entonces, una fuerza magnética la inmovilizó, empujándola al suelo sin ella quererlo.

—¿Cómo osas escapar de mi? —la misma voz que la aterrorizaba surgió como de la nada—. Ahora, todo lo de los Hyuuga me pertenece, incluso tú.

Hanabi quiso gritar pero las palabras no salían de sus labios. ¿Qué iba a ser de ellos si nadie se enteraba de lo que pasaba?, ¿Quién los iba a ayudar?

**Continuará...**

Agradecimientos especiales a: **Cannan, Shiro, Claudiskin, Mitchell0420, Zaol1996, Raina Siel, Nakumi Uchiha** y** Azkaban.**


End file.
